Killing Death
by tinysammiches
Summary: "If you had a choice to defeat Death, would you?" Emil took a steady breath, even when he felt like vomiting. "No." Mathias raised his eyebrow. "Without my brother, I would be nothing." Mathias chuckled, his hand covering his mouth, "Is that what he told you?"


**List of Characters**

 **Death: Lukas Bondevik/ Norway Pride: Francis Bonnefoy/ France**

 **Life: Emil Bondevik/ Iceland Wrath: Arthur Kirkland/ England**

 **War: Antonio Carriedo/ Spain Envy: Lovino Vargas/ South Italy**

 **Pestilence: Gilbert Beilschmidt/ Prussia Lust: Elizaveta Hedervary/ Hungary**

 **Famine: Matthew Kirkland/ Canada Sloth: Heracles Karpusi/ Greece**

 **Peace: Mathias Kohler/ Denmark Gluttony: Alfred Kirkland/ America**

 **Prosperity: Tino Väinämöinen/ Finland Greed: Ivan Braginski/ Russia**

 **Humility: Katerina Braginski/ Ukraine**

 **Kindness: Feliciano Vargas/ North Italy**

 **Temperance: Berwald Oxenstierna/ Sweden**

 **Chastity: Kiku Honda/ Japan**

 **Patience: Roderich Edelstein/ Austria**

 **Charity: Yao Wang/ China**

 **Diligence: Ludwig Beilschmidt/ Germany**

…

This World craves balance.

Without balance, It topples and crumbles, becoming nothing. Yet, this wretched World finds a way to create balance, even when there is none to be found. It seems, that if there is too much of something, It will create another opposing force to bring It back to Its perfection.

The World has restarted over and over, a never ending cycle. When the opposing force cannot compete with the stain the World has found, it destroys Itself to create another more perfect, more balanced World.

However, within the last few thousand years, it seems that the World is worn out, tired of restarting, so It created humans to do the dirty work for Itself. They were perfect, for a time, like so many of the other things the World had created.

The World wanted to celebrate what it had done, so it birthed Peace and Prosperity. Two boys with blonde hair and clear blue eyes. They were born from the abundant wheat fields and the swollen rivers and oceans. The humans praised their arrival, and held them upon their strong, healthy shoulders like gods.

Children ran through the golden fields and husbands loved their wives. The World was happy. Unfortunately, happiness doesn't last forever. Eventually, there were too many children to feed, too many people to nurture with a careful hand. Some humans had saved what food and cloth they had, and some had not. Some were starving and naked, while others were plump and clothed.

The children were getting weaker, and the more unfortunate were dying left and right. Those with nothing clawed at those with something in the streets, and looked at them with hatred in their eyes, their empty cups in skeletal hands rattling under their upturned noses. Those with nothing began to outnumber those with something. Disease and death were rampant and soon the city stunk with rotting flesh and maggots crawled freely on the ground.

Pestilence formed himself from the rats and fleas, his skin whiter than bone and his eyes redder than the blood that caked the mouths of those that had succumbed to the sickness. Famine created himself from the maggots and the rotted fruit that littered the ground. He had purple eyes and sunken cheeks, and matted blonde hair that looked closer to brown grass than to wheat.

Eventually, the have-nots grew sick of the haves, and they rebelled against them. They threw rocks at their castles, and killed anyone in their employ. They stole their children, and murdered their wives. Those who had slayed those who had not, but still the sick fought the well, until nothing was untouched with blood. And thus War was conceived, his eyes a wicked green and his hair brown and curly. The bodies piled in his wake, as he attacked whomever he wanted, not fighting for either side, until Peace found a treaty with the humans, and he was restored.

Death clawed his way from inside the World after thar, created from the mounds of the dead and the shadows of the night. His hair was the silver of the moon, his eyes the darkness of the night sky. With him, he clutched his brother, so weak and frail. Life was almost identical to Death, but with the bluest eyes and sunny hair. He came from the ground searching, his eyes never staying still.

He knew the World would create something, anything to throw Itself back into balance after it had lost so much. The World couldn't let something like this happen again.

Many other beings were created over the thousands of years. When the humans threw It out of balance, the World created another, just as It had always done. Greed, Charity. Wrath, Kindness. On and on the World fought back against Its own creation.

Until once again it got weary and worn.

It wanted to destroy Itself once again. However, Peace plead with It, telling It he had a plan. The World, to tired and weak listened, and accepted what Peace had to say. It gave up Its control and gave it to Peace, the World's most loyal child. The plan made sense, and it would bring back what the World had so desperately longed for.

An end to Death.


End file.
